


Maid in distress

by zadr_bee



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Zim (Invader Zim), Dib is Of Legal Age (Invader Zim), M/M, No GIR, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dib (Invader Zim), Xenophiliac Dib (Invader Zim), ZaDr, dib be a pervert tho, maid outfits, zussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zadr_bee/pseuds/zadr_bee
Summary: Dib is a pervy slob who can’t take care of himself, he hires an Irken maid and whoops, wants to fuck him, I mean that dress is so cute and the bug’s scrunched up face is like something right out a hentai! Besides, he’s always wondered what the aliens have down there. And irkens are made to serve after all.
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	Maid in distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDoll/gifts).



Irkens were made to serve, they rarely needed to eat and thrived off obedience, in another world they may have weaponized this blind obedience, but it was not this one  
“Zim! You have a new assignment, don’t mess this one up!”  
Sizzlor spat as he shoved the file at Zim. The short Irken stumbled back and held the file tight,  
“Of course Maid-lord! Zim will be the best live in Irken maid alive!”  
“Just go read the file and pack your shit.”  
Sizzlor grumbled, walking off, the vortion estate owner had finally demanded a different Irken Maid, claiming Zim too rambunctious and rude to stay employed, even if the bug could clean better then any citizen of Vort. He just hoped Zim wouldn’t ruin this assignment too.  
Zim skipped to his old master’s estate, Sizzlor having come to deliver the new file in person. He would pack his small suitcase with his beloved cleaning solvents and clothes, along with his healthcare card and the Irken maid ID card, he walked out, the young vortion kits waving to Zim. “Bye Vet, Lara, Dunz.”  
The small vortion smeets perked up, his employer scowled, Zim looked to the side,  
Bye smeets, Zim will miss you.”  
“We’ll miss you too!”  
“Bye mista’ Zim.”  
“Good bye!”  
“Don’t come back.”  
Their father told Zim sternly. Zim walked out and returned to his scheduled shuttle to his new assignment. Smeets, Irken or not, had a soft spot in Zim’s squeedilyspooch.  
Zim stowed his luggage and sat down to read his file  
  
—————————————————————— Client:Dibble F. Membrane  
Planet:Urth  
Age:27 years  
Estate: 2453 Drewdrop Drive /)$&689.?; XX, U.S murecia  
Domain: 24,000 sq feet/ 2229.673 sq meters  
Additional notes: Client is the spawn of a wealthy Urth scientist and lives alone, has requested standard maid dress and stockings for work hours. No requested night dress code. Has no smeets and one pet. Pet is a snarl beast- approach with extreme caution!  
Zim hummed and set down the file, Urth huh? Sounded nice.  
  
Dib smirked as he perused the Irken maid catalogue, short bugs in even shorter dresses. Adorable in every way and a xenophile’s dream, Dib was ecstatic to have his own alien maid is just two months, enough time to set up a room meant to watch the thing and give it a wardrobe meant to please his gnawing hunger. As a bonus, his mansion was filthy, him hunkered down in his studies and lewd fantasies. He didn’t have time to clean and cook for himself! Besides, Irken’s were submissive and apparently physically sweet too. A sugary little housekeeper with pretty bug eyes and a prettier dress failing to hide a cute ass.  
A rumbling purr shook his from his thoughts, quite literally,  
“Hey buddy, ya miss me?”  
Dib patted his knee, the snarlbeast leaping up and rubbing their scent onto Dib’s hand hand as he pet them,  
“Or are you just hungry?”  
Dib got up, letting the poorly named, Snarl cling to him as he walked to the kitchen for a rat or two for them to eat


End file.
